Monstars: Pound's Secret Journal
by DragonBallZJam3000
Summary: While Pound heads to the grocery store to buy more food for the mansion, Bupkus,Bang,Blanko,and Nawt wondered what their orange leader does in his room everyday. So the four Monstars went upstairs to Pound's room and found a journal that hits Blanko on the head after it fell from Pound's closet. It was Pound's secret journal! What kind of secrets are in his journal?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It's was a beautiful afternoon in the Monstars' mansion and the gang came back from the gym after a proud day of exercise and a good game of basketball. The Monstars were about to head to the living room to watch TV."Hey Pound! Bupkus,Bang, Nawt, and I are heading to the living room to watch TV. You wanna join us?" asked Blanko. Pound replied," You guys go on without me. I gotta do something in my room first." When Pound went upstairs and locked himself in his room, the four Monstars looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh well, more TV for us." said Bupkus **.** The four of them went to the living room. An hour later, Pound unlocked his door and heads out of his room. Suddenly, his stomach started to rumble.

"Man I'm hungry." he thought, "Looks like watching TV with the gang will have to wait." As he went downstairs, Bupkus,Bang,Blanko, and Nawt noticed their orange friend was heading to the front door. Bang went first and asked "Yo Pound, where are you heading to?" Pound turned to his friends around replied, "Guys, I'm going out to run a quick errand." "What type of errand do you mean?" asked Nawt."Well for one,I noticed that our house is a little low of food, so I'm going to the Supermarket." Pound responded. "No kidding." Bupkus added, "The only things we have to eat is baby carrots, corn, and potatoes."

"Dude,I know right?" Blanko agreed in disgust, "I know we're supposed to eat healthy, but there is no way we're eating all those vegetables for the next two weeks." "We're men,we eat meat too." Bupkus added. "Well that's what I'm going to do.I'll see you guys when I get back." Pound said to his team as he leaves the house and closed the front door to drive in his car. Pound went inside the car and drove away.

It was only a minute after Pound left for the store and the four Monstars were wondering what he does in his room every afternoon. "What do you guys think Pound does in his room?" asked Blanko. Bang replied, "I don't know but whatever it is, it's gotta be something top secret."

The guys agreed with Bang by nodding their heads. "Maybe we can ask Pound what he does in room all the time once he gets back." Nawt suggested. The gang felt unsure about that idea, even Bupkus. "Nah, even if we asked him nicely he probably still wouldn't tell us."He disagreed. Then suddenly, Bang had an idea! "If we can't ask Pound what he does while he's locked up in his room every day, we'll just have to find out for ourselves." he said, "But first, we gotta find out what type of secret he's hiding in his room." Bupkus,Blanko, and Nawt on the other hand were reluctant about Bang's idea. "I don't think that's such a good idea Bang." Bupkus reasoned with Bang.

Bang asked Bupkus,"Why not?"

"It's just that, snooping in Pound's room is an invasion of his privacy." Bupkus explained. "He's got a point Bang." Nawt agreed. "C'mon you guys." Bang said, "We'll make it quick before Pound gets back home." "Are you sure this is a good idea Bang?" Blanko asked.

"I'm positive." Bang said.

Bupkus,Blanko,and Nawt did some thinking for a bit and decided to go with Bang's plan. "Ok, we'll make it quick before Pound gets back home." said Bupkus.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Bang told the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The four Monstars went upstairs to Pound's room to find out what he does in his room every day. "Bang, how are we supposed to know what Pound is hiding?" Bupkus asked. "Yeah, one of his hidden secrets could be hiding anywhere." Blanko added."We'll just have try until we find some." said Bang. The gang split up to find out what Pound is hiding. Bupkus crouched down to looked under Pound's bed,but couldn't find anything. He got up and said, "Nothing under the bed."

Next, Nawt zipped to Pound's dresser and looked in drawer. "Nothing in here either!" said Nawt. While Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt kept looking, Blanko opened the closet to look what Pound is hiding all of sudden, a book fell from the top shelf, bonked him on the head and then landed on the floor.

"Ow!" he groaned while rubbing his head in pain. Blanko turned around and noticed something strange. It was a weird journal that hit him. He picked it up and called out to Bupkus,Bang, and Nawt, "Hey dudes! I found a journal!" The three of them stopped looking and went straight to Blanko.

"This must Pound's journal where he writes down his inner thoughts." said, Bupkus. This must be the reason why Pound locks himself in his room all the time." Blanko explained. Bang was curious of what was written in Pound's journal. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's read it!" he told the others. Before Blanko opened the book, Blanko tries to reason with Bang. "You know dude, Bupkus is right. We shouldn't do this because it's an invasion of Pound's Privacy just like Bupkus said." Nawt agreed with Blanko, "Blanko's right. Reading Pound's journal doesn't feel right. He's our friend." "Yeah Bang." said Bupkus, "We're starting to have second thoughts about snooping in his room." "C'mon you guys." Bang said, "Like I said before, I promise this will be quick. Once we read his journal for a bit we can leave before he gets back." Bupkus,Blanko, and Nawt sighed and decided to read Pound's journal. "Fine let's do it." Bupkus said. Blanko opened the journal and read the first page.


End file.
